Juntos hasta el amanecer
by Bells Lopez
Summary: Solo cuatro frías paredes de una celda son testigos del amor que nace entre Bella y Edward. O eso pensaban ellos. Dos amantes, una huida y un amanecer.... One Shot para "The Sadness Story Contest"


** "The Sandess Story Contest"**

** Nombre del O.S.: **_Juntos hasta el amanecer_

** Autor: **_Bells Lopez_

**Pareja: **_Edward y Bella_

** Summary: **_Solo cuatro frías paredes de una celda son testigos del amor que nace entre Bella y Edward. O eso pensaban ellos. Dos amantes, una huida y un amanecer...._

** Rating: **_M_

**Número de palabras: **_3.946_

_Los personajes son de S.M...  
_

_

* * *

La noche se ha llevado los últimos restos de la pasión. Los amantes yacen tendidos, exhaustos. El silencio se cierra sobre la habitación, nada hay para_ _decir._

_Entonces, envueltos en aquella penumbra, se desarrolla entre ellos un extraño diálogo, sin palabras que mancillen la pureza del sentimiento. Con los ojos reposando sobre el cuerpo cómplice, con los dedos recorriendo la trémula piel del otro, aún palpitante y sudorosa, los amantes se comunican todo lo que no puede expresarse mediante el lenguaje. _

..

_Un muchacho que quiere ser hombre..._

_Una chiquilla que intenta ser mujer..._

_Dos amantes y una aventura que recorrer..._

Otro día más...

Cómo cada día Bella se quedó en la esquina del calabozo encogida en una de las esquinas. La posición es bastante incómoda pero es la única en la que se sentía segura.

Cuando la puerta se abrió los rayos de luz penetran en la "habitación" oscura de cuatro paredes, dónde solo había una especie de cama compuesta por un saco viejo y algo de paja, y un cuerpo entra en la estancia.

Bella parpadeó varias veces intentando acostumbrase a la claridad de la habitación. Cuando consiguió ver algo, miró hacia arriba y un hombre de pelo broncíneo estaba junto a ella. Él dejó algo a su lado: una bandeja mugrienta con algo parecido a comida. Bella despegó sus ojos de la comida y se centró en el rostro del hombre. Cuando los miró un par de segundos consiguió identificarle: Edward, el único que se había portado como un caballero con ella, dentro de lo que podía.

—Buenos días, Isabella —él la saludó con una sonrisa y ella le respondió le igual. En ese momento se sientió en paz y quietud.

—Hola, Edward —Edward se agachó frente a ella y le retiró un mechón de pelo colocándoselo detrás de la oreja, un gesto demasiado atrevido para él—. Ya te he dicho muchas veces que me llames Bella.

—Esta bien...Bella —dijo Edward aceptando la petición de la chica—. Tienes que comer.

Bella asintió, pero cuando miró la bandeja, negó rápidamente con la cabeza. La "comida", o lo que fuese aquello, no tenía muy buena pinta: un trozo de pan mordisqueado, unos pequeños trozos de queso con algo de verdina y una manzana roja medio mordida y pasada de tiempo.

—No tengo hambre —Bella retiró la bandeja de su lado y observó a Edward como negaba.

—Llevas días sin comer nada —reprochó él.

—¿Pretendes que coma eso? —Lo miró con ojos vidriosos. Lo que más quería era volver con su familia y sentarse junto a su madre a tomar un té, y no estar encerrada en esa habitación por culpa de una estúpida guerra donde la resistencia se enfrentaba al ejército americano. Era imposible pensar que podrían ganar—. Eso no es comida Edward, además si muero de hambre a nadie le importará.

Edward agachó la cabeza y miró a los pies descalzos de la única mujer que lograba cambiarle. Cuándo ella llegó a la base le encargaron que no dejara que se moviese y él, como gran soldado que era, no defraudaría a su general. Pero cuando entró en la celda y la vio todos sus objetivos quedaron en el marco de la puerta.

Esa chica de cabello largo y marrón, que ahora lo tenía enmarañado pero no menos adorable, ojos grandes y castaños, cuerpo pequeño y frágil, y piel cremosa y sedosa le había hecho enloquecer. Supo a primera vista que se había enamorado como un loco aunque lo tenía completamente prohibido. Estaba irremediablemente enamorado de la hija de uno de los más importantes banqueros del bando contrario.

—A mí sí —dijo en a penas un susurro que Bella casi no pudo oír. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta, se giró antes de salir para mirarla una vez más—. Intenta comer algo.

Cuando Bella vio a Edward salir de la celda toda la claridad anterior se vino abajo, y la paz y tranquilidad desaparecieron en el momento. Se abrazó las piernas con los brazos y cerró los ojos derramando lágrimas por el día anterior.

_Como otro día se encontraba sentada en su esquina favorita recordando los momentos que había pasado con su familia,_ _y esperando que el chico de ojos verdes esmeraldas y cabellos bronce entrase por esa puerta._

_Cuando la puerta se abrió Bella esperó anhelante a su ángel,_ _pero cuando sus ojos se habituaron a la luz fuerte vio a varios hombres parados frente a ella con sonrisas burlonas y miradas oscuras. _

_Sin que nadie les diese permiso,_ _se abalanzaron sobre ella rasgándole el vestido por los hombros y tomándola por las muñecas para tumbarla en el suelo frío e incómodo. _

—_Vamos chicos, divirtámonos —gritó uno de los hombres a pleno pulmón. _

—_Eh Mike, tú te lo mereces —se dirigió otro de ellos a uno rubio de ojos azules que estaba el último —._ _Quédatela tú, campeón. _

_El chico dubitativo se acerco a Bella, se agachó frente a ella y le rasgó la parte de arriba de su vestido para dejar sus senos sin cubrir. Tan asustada estaba ella que no podía reaccionar, se quedó parada notando como las lágrimas se le agolpaban en los ojos luchando por salir. _

_Con los gritos de júbilo de sus compañeros, Mike sonrió y le frotó los pechos sin ningún cuidado. Se los lamió y mordió causándole dolor y no placer como debería ser. Sus compañeros siguieron gritando y apoyándole mientras él le subía la falda del vestido y le arrancaba su ropa interior. Cuando él se bajó_ _los pantalones de su uniforme, se posicionó sobre sus piernas y la penetró sin cuidado y con mucha dureza, Bella gritó y las lágrimas le brotaron de los ojos;_ _dolía y mucho. Su primera vez debería ser cuando estuviese casada y no de esta manera. _

_Mike se movió sobre ella de manera rápida y dura, sin dejarle descanso. A Bella le dolía muchísimo y notaba como si la desgarrase por dentro. Después de descargarse en ella, Mike la dejó tirada en el suelo mientras_ _se colocaba bien el pantalón y salió riéndose de la estancia con todos sus amigos que habían disfrutado del espectáculo._

_Bella se levantó, colocó su vestido como pudo y se acurrucó llorando en su esquina. Las lágrimas eran de dolor por el poco cuidado de Mike, de impotencia por no haber podido pararle y de miedo por lo que podía pasar._

_Poco tiempo después llegó Edward como todos los días con su comida y cuando la vio acurrucada en la esquina con el vestido destrozado corrió hacia ella._

—_¡Isabella! —gritó Edward corriendo hacia ella. Se agachó frente a Bella y recorrió con su mirada el vestido desgarrado que dejaba ver todo el cuerpo de la chica. _

—_Ed...Edward —sollozó Bella mientras se absorbía la nariz y se abrazaba las piernas con más fuerza. Edward se quitó la chaqueta verde y la depositó en los brazos de su amada._

—_Isabella... —Edward la abrazó y la dejó llorar sobre su camisa del uniforme. Cuándo se quedó sin lágrimas la despegó unos centímetros de su pecho para mirarla a los ojos y limpiarle las lágrimas resecas—. ¿Qué ha pasado?_

—_Mi....Mike m...me —no pudo seguir hablando, pero Edward la entendió a la perfección. Iba a matar al desgraciado de Newton—. Vino con más...no estaba solo._

_Él supo que no podía hacer nada si había hecho lo que hizo con más soldados. Apretó los puños, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos. No podía hacer nada, deseaba venganza sobre los que habían osado mancillar a su Bella._

"_Malditos"_

Desde ese momento Edward le había jurado a Bella que jamás volverían a hacerle tal daño y que siempre la protegería. Desde ese mismo momento, Bella supo que estaba completa e irremediablemente enamorada de aquel soldado valiente de pelo broncíneo y ojos esmeraldas.

Suspiró.

El atardecer llegaba y con él otro día más, otra jornada dónde Bella se sentía sola y lo que más anhelaba era volver a su casa, a su cálido hogar. Escuchar a su padre contar los problemas del banco y preparar algún pastel con su madre.

..

Cuando la noche se hizo presente Bella se acurrucó en las esquina pero estaba muy incómoda sin una almohada, así que se quito su vestido roto y lo estiró sobre el suelo para poder tumbarse en él. Se abrochó bien la chaqueta de Edward, que la acompañaba desde el día anterior, aspiró su olor. El aroma de Edward era inconfundible y enloquecedor, embriagador.

Encogió las piernas y las abrazó con los brazos para darse calor, dejó que se le cerrasen los ojos y que el cansancio la venciese. Pronto el sueño la visitó y quedó dormida pensando en un ángel de piel cremosa y dos joyas por ojos.

..

Habían pasado unas semanas desde aquel encuentro con Mike. Edward visitaba a Bella cada día e intentaba pasar el máximo tiempo posible con ella. Era tan fácil platicar con ella, contarle las cosas que hacía cada día, hablarle sobre su amigo Jasper, que era una auténtica causa perdida y estaba ensimismado con participar en esta guerra. Lo que más le sorprendió fue cunado Bella le preguntó si estaba casado. Por supuesto, le respondió que no aunque su corazón si estaba ocupado.

Edward no soportaba más verla y no poder tenerla entre sus brazos así que pensaba declararse esa tarde, al crepúsculo, el momento del día que más le gustaba a su querida Bella.

Entró en la habitación de Bella; pensaba tenerle un dormitorio grande y blanco con adornos en oro cuando se casase con ella. "_Vas demasiado rápido Edward Anthony, calma". _La vio sentada en la esquina con los ojos cerrados y acurrucada en su chaqueta.

Lentamente se acercó a ella reprimiendo la sonrisa que quería salir de sus labios al verla con su chaqueta, que solo la cubría hasta los muslos, y ver esas piernas cremosas que lo llamaban a acariciarlas. Suspiró, y en ese momento Bella abrió los ojos y sonrió.

—Edward —Él se acercó y dejó la bandeja de comida, que intentaba mejorarle cada día, en su sitio habitual, para sentarse al lado de Bella. —¿Cómo estás hoy?

—Bien —intentó sonreír pero más bien pareció una mueca que solo hizo que Bella se preocupase más.

—Edward, ¿qué pasa? —Ella se sentó sobre sus rodillas y lo miró de frente.

—Esto es complicado —Levantó la mirada y se fijo en sus ojos chocolate—**.**Verás Bella...

Ella se quedó mirándole a la espera de que él le dijese algo. Edward tomó aire varias veces, solo esperaba que ella le dijese que sí, que sentía lo mismo. Tocó una vez más su bolsillo del pantalón donde tenía la pequeña alianza de su abuela.

—Bella, estoy...estoy completamente enamorado de ti. Desde el día que llegaste me has enamorado y ya no hay vuelta atrás. Mi mente no tiene nada más que tu imagen en mi cabeza y mi corazón late desbocado cuando estoy contigo —Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y abrió sus labios para vocalizar alguna palabra, una palabra que no llegó a salir. Edward interpretó su silencio como una negativa y se apresuró a explicarse—. Lo siento yo no quería incomodarte...verás...no lo pretendía y...

No le dio tiempo a seguir ya que Bella estampó sus labios con los de él, algo nada propio de una señorita como ella pero...¿qué más daba? Ya estaba marcada no le importaba que pasase algo más con la persona que más amaba. Él respondió a su beso con ímpetu.

—Yo también estoy enamorada de ti, desde el primer día. —Edward sonrió y volvió a besarla pasando sus brazos por la pequeña y fina cintura de Bella. Ella también sonrió contra sus labios y se pegó más a él, sentándose a horcajadas sobre Edward.

Los besos cada vez eran más calientes y pasionales, y a cada segundo que pasaban estaban más pegados, si era posible. Se separaron jadeando y la boca de Edward bajó hasta la mandíbula de Bella para dejar suaves besos y mordiscos; ella con sus finos dedos comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Edward para dejar su musculoso torso descubierto.

Aventó la camisa por el suelo de la celda y recorrió con sus dedos cada rincón de su pecho arrancando suspiros y gruñidos por parte de Edward. Sonrió y bajó sus labios para hacer el recorrido que sus dedos habían hecho antes.

Cuando Edward no pudo aguantar más la cogió de las caderas y la echó hacia atrás dejándola recostada en el piso. Empezó a besar la parte de atrás de su oreja para bajar por su cuello; cuando se topó con el principio de su chaqueta fue a desabrochar sus botones pero las pequeñas manos de Bella le pararon.

—Bella... —subió su mirada hasta los ojos de ella y pudo ver el miedo brillando en ellos. Acarició su mejilla lentamente—**. **Nunca te haré daño mi amor. Confía en mí.

Ella solo asintió y dejó sus manos a los costados. Él desabrochó los botones despacio. Cuando hubo terminado, la levantó para poder quitarle la chaqueta y tirarla junto su camisa.

La miró de arriba abajo y susurró "_Perfecta" _que hizo a Bella sonrojarse y tornar sus mejillas de un adorable color rojo. Él sonrió y acarició sus pechos con delicadeza; poco a poco fue ahuecando sus manos en ellos y se dio cuenta que cabían perfectamente en sus manos. Sus pezones se endurecieron cuando las caricias de él aumentaron, siempre delicado.

Bajó su cabeza y la hundió en medio de sus pechos para después besar y lamer todo a su paso. La lengua de Edward se retorcía en los rosados pezones de Bella, arrancando suaves gemidos de la boca de la muchacha. Cuando se hubo hartado de probar esa parte de la piel de su amada bajo por su vientre hasta llegar a sus caderas y bajar por sus piernas. Acarició las delgadas y finas piernas de Bella llenándolas de pequeños besos, subió por ellas hasta la palpitante intimidad de Bella y dejo un casto beso en el centro.

Bella se sentía flotar, las caricias de su amante eran exquisitas, fascinantes y apasionadas. Pero las sensaciones que Bella sentía le decían que necesitaba más, mucho más.

—Edward... —su nombre salió como un autentico gemido que hizo vibrar a Edward.

Subió de nuevo y volvió a besarle en los labios, acarició con su lengua su labio inferior pidiendo permiso, permiso que ella concedió al instante. Se besaron una vez más, el deseo era palpable en el ambiente y la lujuria se notaba en sus ojos.

—Edward...te...te necesito —susurró ella con voz ronca y excitada hasta la médula — ...ahora.

Él desabrochó sus pantalones y los aventó por la estancia liberando una dolorosa erección. Se posicionó sobre ella. Bella abrió sus piernas temerosa, pero cuando notó el enorme miembro de Edward en su húmeda entrada, todo miedo se fue para dejar paso al deseo.

Él la penetró despacio intentado causarle el menor daño posible, cuando ella su hubo adaptado a la nueva sensación aumentó el ritmo de las estocadas. Pronto la habitación se llenó de gemidos y jadeos por parte de ambos, se podía oler la excitación en el ambiente y ver la pasión que crecía por parte de los dos.

El sonido de sus caderas chocando con cada embestida mandaba miles de ondas que los hacían estremecer. Con cada estocada se sentían a un paso más de cielo. El paraíso no se hizo rogar y poco después los dos viajaron juntos a su oasis personal gritando el nombre del otro.

Edward se desplomó sobre Bella y hasta que sus respiraciones no se habían calmado no pudo retirarse y tumbarse a su lado. Ambos sonreían como tontos enamorados. En ese momento sobraban las palabras.

El resto de tiempo los pasaron juntos abrazados y contando historias de su vidas pasadas, entre besos y caricias, abrazos y suspiros robados.

Cuando llegó la noche su tiempo se había agotado, y Edward debía dejarla e ir con su compañero Jasper a hacer la ronda de la noche. Se levantó del pequeño catre que habían preparado y comenzó a vestirse dejándole esta vez su camisa a ella.

—Tengo que irme, mi amor —le dio un casto beso en los labios y se apresuró a agarrar el mango de la puerta.

—Adiós, mi amor —se despidió ella al tiempo que se colocaba la camisa. Edward tenía la puerta levemente abierta e iba a salir cuando se acordó del anillo en su bolsillo.

—Bella tengo algo más que decirte... —le dijo mientras se giraba y se acercaba de nuevo a ella.

—Dime —contestó sentándose sobre sus rodillas.

—Escápate conmigo —Bella no se lo podía creer, ¿Hablaba enserio?—. Mañana por la noche, tú y yo.

Bella pensó en volver con su familia pero allí siempre la encontrarían y los pondría a todos en peligro: a su querida y atolondrada madre, a su padre serio pero amoroso y a su hermana Alice, loca y obsesionada con los vestidos. En ese momento, cuando miró los ojos esmeraldas de Edward supo que tenía que irse con él, le seguiría al fin del mundo.

—Sí, sí Edward me escaparé contigo —sonrió y se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Entonces, mañana por la noche vendré a por ti. Hasta entonces... mi ángel —sonrió y sacó de su bolsillo e anillo de su abuela—, quiero que lo lleves, era de mi abuela.

A Bella se le anegaron los ojos de lágrimas, lágrimas de felicidad. Solo pudo asentir y sonreír. Él lo colocó en su dedo corazón y lo besó dulcemente. Después salió de la celda dejando a una Bella feliz y eufórica.

Se durmió con una sonrisa feliz en los labios y aspirando el aroma de Edward.

..

Después de pasar toda la noche junto a su compañero Jasper, sacó en claro que amaba a Isabella y que huiría con ella esta noche, así le costase la vida.

Durmió durante la mañana y parte de la tarde, aunque las últimas horas estaba tan ansioso que no pudo conciliar el sueño y se quedó tumbado en la pequeña cama pensando en la persona más importante que había existido en su humilde y corta vida.

Cuando llegó la hora del crepúsculo se dispuso a buscar a Bella, preparo un petate con lo que trajo en su primer día y salió a hurtadillas. Llegó a la habitación de _su_ mujer sin ser descubierto y traspasó la puerta en silencio.

La encontró mirándose en un espejo de mano plateado con los cristales rotos, peinándose el cabello con los dedos y extendiéndose la camisa de él para quitarle todas las arrugas posibles.

—Siempre estás perfecta —ella se sobresaltó, no lo había escuchado entrar.

—Edward me has asustado —dijo mientras se giraba y se llevaba la mano al pecho.

—Lo siento —se acercó a ella y la rodeó con los brazos para después darle un beso apasionado en los labios.

Pasaron varios minutos allí encerrados abrazados y disfrutando del lugar que había presenciado su acto de amor. No existía el tiempo, los segundos pasaban pero ellos parecían estar en una burbuja encerrados.

—Oh...Dios —se escuchó una voz tras ellos y cuando se giraron vieron a Mike parado en el marco de la puerta con una expresión entre horrorizada y burlona. Salió corriendo de allí dispuesto a avisar a sus superiores.

Edward estaba desconcertado, si los pillaban estarían muertos y no dejaría que matasen a su ángel.

—Vamos Bella, tenemos que irnos —ella asintió muy asustada y le siguió mientras salían. Vieron a Mike correr en dirección opuesta a ellos. Edward andaba con velocidad con la mano de Bella bien sujeta, ella iba descalza y cada mínimo cristal que encontraba le hacía cortes que escocían, pero no se quejaba.

—¡ALTO! —alguien gritó desde sus espaldas. Ambos se asustaron y echaron a correr, los disparos se oían detrás de ellos. —¡COGEDLES!

Edward y Bella estaban muy asustados pero no dejaron de corre, al contrario apretaron el paso y corrieron lo más rápido que podían. Bella iba más lenta que él y tropezaba de vez en cuando ralentizándolos.

—Edward ve tú, yo soy muy lenta —las palabras no tenían sentido para él. ¿De verdad le estaba pidiendo que la dejase? _Nunca_.

—No pienso dejarte Bella. No. —él tiraba de ella y de vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás para comprobar que los soldados cada vez estaban más cerca.

—Pero Edw... —Bella no pudo seguir la frase ya que un disparo se oyó que impactó directamente en la pierna de Bella. Todo seguido de un grito desgarrador que provenía de la garganta de ella.

—¡Bella! —Se paró frente a ella, casi estaba a punto de caerse, la miró a la cara y vio su rostro crispado de dolor—. Mi amor, sé que duele pero tenemos que seguir si nos cogen...

Ella sintió y aun con dolor siguieron corriendo. Bella cojeaba de la pierna derecha y cada vez iban más lentos. Los estaban alcanzando estaban a punto de morir. Edward se paró y la cogió en brazos.

—Vamos ángel, tenemos que seguir, no podemos parar... —Edward cargaba el peso de ambos y Bella escondía el rostro en el hombro de él.

Otro disparo.

Un grito de dolor.

En ese momento el tiempo se paró para Bella. Habían parado y caído al suelo. El disparo había ido directo a Edward. Ambos rodaron por el suelo.

Bella miró por última vez a sus perseguidores y los vio muy cerca. Centró su vista en Edward que respiraba entrecortadamente, su pecho subía y bajaba con dificultad. En el estómago tenía una gran mancha de sangre.

Bella se arrastró hasta él con la pierna aún sangrándole, cuando llegó quitó los mechones de cabello rebeldes pegados a su frente.

—Vamos mi amor, tenemos que seguir, tenemos que huir —susurró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—He sido muy descuidado, amor —ella negó con la cabeza —mi amor he sido muy lento. Lo siento.

—No cariño, levanta, tenemos que correr —él sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla.

—Es el final —ella negó de nuevo, él recorrió sus labios con la yema de sus dedos.

Los soldados se acercaban, estaban a punto de cogerles, todo acababa. Los perros corrían en su dirección, el tiempo estaba en su contra. En el cielo despuntaba ya el alba, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado?

—Bella, mi niña, yo...yo...te... —no pudo acabar la frase los ojos se le cerraban y el agarre de su mano en su mejilla se aflojaba.

—No Edward no... por favor... —era demasiado tarde, él se había ido.

—Edward... —susurró. Algo en su cabeza hizo click, algo se encendió, limpió sus lágrimas y buscó en el pantalón de Edward un pequeño revolver que siempre llevaba—. Espérame que voy contigo mi amor.

Los soldados llegaban en el momento que Bella apretaba el gatillo, la bala dio justo en la sien, había acabado con su vida.

—_Espérame_... —dijo antes de desplomarse encima del cuerpo de su amado.

Juntos por toda la eternidad...

_Un muchacho que se hizo hombre..._

_Una chiquilla que se convirtió en mujer..._

_Dos amantes que murieron al amanecer...

* * *

_

**Y...¿Qué tal?**

**Es la primera vez que escribo algo tan dramático y trágico, no sé como habrá quedado. Espero vuestros reviews para saberlo :)**

**Besitos!  
**


End file.
